Serenity et Endymion
by Lady CC Kagehoshi
Summary: Short story in two parts. AU. SerenityxEndymion


**Title:** Serenity et Endymion

**Author:** Lady CC Kagehoshi

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Not ever.

* * *

On the thirtieth year of the reign of King Coelus IX and Queen Gaeia of Terra, a child was born. This boy child was named Endymion, Crown Prince of the planet Earth. In celebration of the royal birth, a feast in the new prince's name was held. The gathering included all blue blooded figures of the star system. Helios the Sun King, Zeus of Jupiter and other respective leaders joined the party merrily.

_"Coelus! It's wonderful seeing you once again." said Zeus in his booming voice. "I remember you when you were just a child yourself." Sky blue eyes looked upon green eyes fondly._

_The terran king smiled slightly, happy for his friend's visit but unhappy for his lack of tact. It was well known that the people of Earth did not have the longivity of the other races. Hera, noticing her husband's lack of tact, decided to intervene. "My dearest husband, we must not keep to much of his time. After all, he has quite a lot of guests."_

_"Oh no, lady. I'm quite pleased to be here, talking to one so fair." His tanned skin gave no sign of a blush_

_"You flatter me too much, my lord." Hera laughed, her own pale hand taking her husband's arm. "You must attend to the other guests. Husband, let us see the child."_

_"Fine, fine." replied Zeus. "We shall talk later, my friend."_

_"Of course." With that, Coelus IX excused himself, raking a hand slightly through ebony hair._

Many people came to the party, choosing to come at all hours. After some time, two white figures entered the hall. Selene, blood sister to Helios, had come with her only child, Crown Princess Serenity.

_"It is good to see you brother," greeted Selene. The two platinum haired royals greeted each other._

_"As with you," he replied, then looked at the girl behind her. "Serenity, I've not seen you for some time. How are you? My, you have grown!"_

_Azure eyes widened in delight. "I am quite well, uncle. It's nice to see you again." Her pale skin blushed becomingly. She looked seventeen but was actually much older, as befitting Lunarian royalty._

_"A beautiful mother and a beautiful daughter." Golden eyes watched amusedly as both silver and blue eyes widened._

_"Stop that, brother!"_

_"Uncle!"_

_Helios laughed. "It is true! By the way, have you seen the host?"_

Coelus, proud of his newborn son, had displayed him on the marble dais. All the guests, bound by civility had to see him. After all, he was the reason for the celebration.

_Ares of Mars had gone beside Endymion's crib. He then left after a few minutes to allow others to see him. _

_"He'll be a strong lad." He said to his Aphrodite of Venus. _

_"Always thinking about strength, lord Ares." Wavy waist length blond hair glittered in the candle light. "He will be quite the lady's man, looking at his father."_

_"You're just as bad Lady Venus." Brown eyes crinkled as he drowned a glass of wine._

_Sky blue eyes were alarmed. "Are you sure you should drink that much?"_

Finally, it was Serenity's turn to see the prince.

_Serenity was bored, staying quietly beside her mother who was talking to a Venusian noble. Helios, her uncle, seeing her discomfort, nudged her slightly. "Why don't you see the child? I'm sure your mother won't mind."_

_The girl whispered to her mother, asking for permission._

_The distracted woman agreed with a "yes, of course. I'll see him later."_

_Waiting for her opportunity, Serenity went up to the dais, curtseying to the queen of Earth who was watching her child on the right of the wooden crib. "Your highness."_

_Gaeia nodded deeply in return. "Princess Serenity. It's been a long time since we have met."_

_"Yes, your highness, a year ago."_

_Gaia smiled a kind smile that reached brown eyes. She moved forward, going to the princess and taking her hand. "My son, Lady Serenity," she led the other forward._

_The crib was wide, with blue blankets edged with gold to cover the sleeping prince._

_"He's lovely!" she whispered loudly. A tuft of black fuzz covered the sleeping baby's forhead._

_Gaeia laughed. With that, Endymion's eyes snapped open, a blue so dark it was almost black._

In that instant, unknown to her, the seeds of love were sown.Destiny's wheel had started to turn, bring both blue eyed figures staring at each other closer to tragedy.


End file.
